


Quand les rôles sont inversés ...

by Delt0ras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Poor Sam, Post-Season/Series 12, Winchesters are Parents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: Dean et Sam ont ramené Jack au bunker avec eux.Jack n'est pas le mal incarné mais adore jouer des tours aux deux frères.





	Quand les rôles sont inversés ...

**Author's Note:**

> Quand j'enchaîne la fin de la saison 12 de Supernatural et des fics avec Dean et Sam encore enfant.  
> Sam et Dean sont comme ses parents ou ses oncles, ils se sont occupés de Jack depuis la fin de la saison 12.

« Toi- Pourquoi tu- J'avais dis de ne pas– Reviens ici tout de suite ! » cria Sam en s'élançant à la poursuite de Jack.

Dean qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et avait assisté à la fin de l'action, tira une chaise et s'assit à la table du salon. Il pris une gorgée de son café en regardant Jack traverser le couloir devant lui, Sam le suivant de près. Puis une troisième lorsque Jack tout sourire passa à coté de lui dans le salon. Après quelques secondes Sam arriva aussi et s'arrêta à la table de Dean essoufflé.

« Tu faiblis Sam. » commenta paisiblement Dean.

« Eh bien aides moi au lieu de boire ton café. »

« Nan. Ressens ma peine d’élever un gosse espiègle et trop intelligent pour son bien.  »

« Je n'étais pas comme ça ! » protesta Sam. 

Dean se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Sam huff et se releva pour continuer à poursuivre Jack.

« Bon courage. » l'encouragea Dean continuant à boire tranquillement son café.


End file.
